


Magia Galaxia

by ChinatsuKiseki



Series: Magia Galaxia [1]
Category: Magia Galaxia
Genre: F/F, Gen, Magical Girls, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinatsuKiseki/pseuds/ChinatsuKiseki
Summary: Gingamaru Seika is a timid, cowardly and quiet 1st year attending high school who gets bullied everyday. One day, while on the school bus she unintentionally bumps into the new transfer student - the cold and distant Ameno Izumi who begins to protect Seika from the bullies at school and the two end up becoming friends. However, at the end of the school day, the school is suddenly attacked by Glace - a member of the evil group Crying Mirage - who turns Izumi into a monster. Seeing this and a little while after cowering in fear, Seika manages to shout at Glace before her chest shines and she catches a brooch like item. And, through the shouting of "Crystal Light, Release!", Seika transforms into Magia Warrior: Magia Galaxia!
Series: Magia Galaxia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640467
Kudos: 2





	Magia Galaxia

It began to stop pouring and pummelling down with rain as a group of students cornered, bullied and tormented a shy, crying girl of the same age as them behind their large school. The girl had dark crimson hair worn in twintails using bright pink ribbons while her teary eyes glittered a dark magenta colour, she was of a petite size and looked highly weak and feeble. Scared and afraid, the girl didn't dare say a word as she hugged and gripped onto a notebook that was adorned with a star like pattern all over it.

"You're useless!", "You're worthless!", "Freak!" were among the many profanities yelled at the girl of a weak stature who continuously cried tears that flowed down her cheeks.

The leader of the bullies took notice of the gripped notebook that was being tightly hugged by the timid redette.

"What do we have here?" She cackled as she ripped the notebook from the redette’s grasp, the frail girl crying a little more as she saw the bully flick through the pages of her notebook, a snigger of judgement radiated from the opposing girl's mouth, "Who is this Galaxia Starlight girl? Is she supposed to be you? Pathetic, such a waste of a shitty notebook"

"Please… g… give it back…" the crying girl quietly and daringly squeaked as she began to cry more yet silently, trying to defend herself. To her, that notebook was important. It was full of ideas, designs and writing that composed her world of fantasy that she had been developing ever since she was young.

"What did you just say?" The intimidating girl questioned with a cruel grin of malicious intent. Before anyone saw it coming, the bully chucked the notebook into a nearby deep puddle of rainwater leading to the other bullies laughing along with their "leader" as the redette expressed a face of aghast, realising her hard work was destroyed right in front of her eyes - even more tears rolling down her already tear-stained cheeks while her teary eyes continued to glisten from the tears. The crying girl began to walk towards her drenched notebook, in a state of melancholy and picked it up, the soaked pages tearing ever so easily due to the cellulose bonds of the paper breaking due to the contact of large water molecules. The bullies, however, showed obvious signs of disgust as she picked up her pretty much destroyed notebook.

"Disgusting! Why are you picking up a useless, shitty notebook like that?!" One girl snorted in disgust.

The bullies shouted many and hurtful insults at the crimson haired girl who just wanted to go home. The petite student then ran off, tightly hugging her notebook with one arm as she ran with her schoolbag in her other hand - salty teardrops running down her cheeks still.

The small girl reached her home and after finding her house key in her bag, she unlocked the front and upon seeing that neither her mom nor sister were home, she went upstairs and got changed into a star imprinted nightgown before returning downstairs, making some dinner and went to go eat it. Through the eating of the meal, she sat there and watched the recorded episode of her favourite show she had to miss that day due to having school.

The episode featured three girls in bright clothing of pink, blue and yellow fighting a monster however the pink girl struggled greatly due to the villain taunting her by saying that she's a nobody and a weakling. Despite the villain's attempt at trying to dishearten the pink magical girl, however, the flower themed girl commented on herself saying "though I may be weak… shy… and even pathetic… I can't give up…! After all, I made a promise to protect the Kingdom of Crystals and… I'm not gonna break it now due to feeble words from my enemy!" and with that, the magical girl blasted a large flower at the monster before it engulfed it, purifying the vicious creature. She turned her attention to the villain who, before the warrior could anything, disappeared leading the three magical girls to return everything back to normal and then detransform.

The episode ended, the girl who was watching the show having also finished her meal causing to go to the kitchen and wash her plate. She then slowly walked upstairs, obviously tired and went to her room. As she reached her room, she sighs quietly before entering the bedroom and flopping onto her bed as she began to sob - she hated the way she got bullied, she didn't understand why so many of her "classmates" hated her just for being herself. Shortly after beginning to cry, she fell into a deep slumber.

Morning came quickly, the sunshine quickly filling the area as raindrops from the previous day glinted in the presence of light. The redette slowly woke up to the bustling noises of her mother and sister preparing for work and college respectively.

"Seika! You're going to be late for the bus!" The girl's mother called.

Hearing this, she glanced at the clock on her wall and realised she only had half an hour to get sorted for school leading her to quickly drag herself out of her bed and quickly showers before dressing herself in her uniform just before putting her contacts in her eyes, her eyesight immediately yet suddenly growing clearer. She quickly rushed downstairs with her schoolbag in hand and made both her breakfast and lunch simultaneously before immediately packing them in her bag and running out of the house not long after saying goodbye to her mom and sister but also slipping her school shoes on.

She hurried up her speed as she ran to the bus stop, obviously exhausted and appeared that she wanted to give up however she couldn't as the bus began to pull up to the stop. Seika picked up her speed and managed to reach the stop just as the few students began to get on, Seika following behind. With this Seika managed to make it on the bus. The bus was a school bus specifically for her school so there were only students from her school yet the vehicle was nearly full on this specific day, the bus brimmed with chatter and the levels of noise were high. Seika immediately saw that there were little to no seats left leading the shy girl to sit by an unfamiliar girl with long, loose dark sapphire hair and an emotionless expression worn on her face as she flicked through what seemed to look like the news as she listened to music.

Seika was nervous, even scared and intimidated by the girl she felt like had to sit by. After all, she didn’t know this girl, she didn’t know if she was a bully or not. Despite her unfamiliarity with the blue headed girl, she couldn’t help but feel safe at the same time as if the seemingly cold girl emitted a warm and welcoming aura that Seika felt somewhat attracted to like a moth being attracted to the nearest source of light.

Seika sat down, trying her hardest to not distract the reading girl as the timid individual pulled her sketchbook out of her bag and begun to continue a piece of art she had been working on for the past few days. One of the boys who bullied her the previous day was sitting across from her and a malicious grin formed on his face.

"Hey Geekmaru, that drawing looks really good~" the bully spoke in a sweet yet slightly sarcastic voice which hid his true intentions.

Seika, flattered and not used to compliments from anyone, blushed while naively not realising that the boy was being sarcastic about his "compliment".

"Thank y-" She began to say just as he cut her off.

"Oh wait, now that I look at it more, it looks incredibly terrible. Did an animal teach you to draw like that because it looks like a pile of dog crap?" He insulted as he snorted in laughter, Seika immediately tearing up as a result of the hurtful true comment he was intending to make. Suddenly, the girl whom Seika was sitting by spoke up.

"Leave her alone" The girl voiced, defending the girl who was still tearing up and looking at the taller one in shock as she didn't expect a complete stranger to stand up for a weakling and a nobody like her, "She can probably draw better than you anyway, her artwork is amazing" the cold girl continued, receiving a visible snarl.

"What did you just say?!" The boy growled, "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?!" The boy added, trying to seem more important than he is.

The girl just stared fiercely and sent imaginary daggers into the boy's eyes, causing him to immediately grow intimidated and he backs down from the argument just after scoffing at the bluette. Meanwhile, Seika continued to look at the taller girl in admiration for defending her like that, her cheeks slowly reddening with blush as a tiny yet happy smile.

The bus halted immediately, they were at the school. A few other buses were there with students from all over the large city walking off their respective buses and flooding through the school gates and into the building, walking and chatting. Seika's bus started to empty student by student, Seika along with the girl who defended her walking off around second to lastly. The redette then followed inside as walked to her respective classroom, quietly and doing her best to not attract any form of attention, whether it be a greeting from another student or a mean comment from any of the many students who bully her. Meanwhile, the blue girl followed closely behind not realising she was actually following the redette.

Seika entered her classroom, around 5 minutes before homeroom even began. Walking to her seat doing her best to avoid any sort of attention. She could see, even near enough mentally feel the glares the bullies sent at her who were all hanging around the lead bully's desk. Nervous and obviously fearful of the bullies, she quietly sat down on her seat before the teacher walked in, the blue haired girl who helped Seika following behind and standing at the front of the classroom, staring directly at the shy girl. Seika froze. She didn’t understand why the blue haired girl was staring at her. Did she do something wrong? Or was the bluette staring at Seika out of pure interest of the girl?

“Good morning, class.” The teacher greeted, “Today, we have a new student joining the class, Ameno Izumi-san, please introduce herself”

“Hello, I am Ameno Izumi, it is rather nice to meet you.” The girl now known as Izumi introduced, her tone rather cold. Instant whispering begun as Izumi finished introducing herself.

“Wait, is she the daughter the new science teacher?”, “She’s cool” were among the comments that were whispered by the class while one comment stood out for the redette: “She was the one that protected the freak on the bus today, wasn’t she?”

Like Seika thought, the comment came from the bullies who started to glare at the redette leaving the timid girl to freeze once again. The teacher, however, then clapped her hands to get her class’ attention.

“I never thought that I’d need to clap to get the attention of high school 1st years” the teacher sighed, “Anyway, Ameno-san please go sit down in front of Gingamaru-san”.

Izumi then nodded, bowed at the adult and walked to the empty seat in front of Seika, Seika freaking out mentally as the cold girl approached the desk.

As the blue haired girl sat down, their teacher began to call the register. Every student replied until Seika, who continued to mentally panic, didn’t answer. Panicking, Seika couldn’t process that the teacher was calling her surname.

“Gingamaru-san!” the woman called. No response. “Gingamaru-san!” she called again. Still no response. “Gingamaru-san!” she called the final time. Finally, Seika managed to process that her surname was being called and immediately stood up to the whole class, excluding the new girl, staring at her. The shy girl instantly grew nervous.

“H-Here, Y-Yukimura-san…!” Seika finally but nervously replied to the angry looking teacher while the bullies snickered at the redette’s “daydreaming”.

“Please sit down, Gingamaru. Please don’t daydream during registration again.” she angrily mentioned before sitting down at her desk, working through marking. Seika, however, sat down whilst the bullies remained to snicker, her eyes beginning to water up as she looked at her desk - Izumi looking over her shoulder slightly and seeing the upset Seika.

The day’s lessons began promptly around 10 minutes after until lunch break came and everyone left the room for lunch. Except for the girl usually lost in her fantasies and the new student whom was secretly watching the shy and timid individual finishing off some classwork yet struggled greatly due to not understanding the work. Izumi, seeing the girl struggle, turned to her.

“Would you like some help, Gingamaru-san?” Izumi questioned the struggling individual.

“H-Huh? Yes, please…” Seika quietly answered, surprised that Izumi offered to help.

Izumi smiled slightly before turning her chair towards Seika’s desk and sitting in front of her.

“So…” Izumi began to explain the work to Seika, helping the quiet natured girl do her work.

“A-Ameno-san… why did you protect m-me on the bus this morning?” the redette questioned, her voice quiet as if she didn’t want to interject her new classmate’s help, “E-Especially since you don’t even know me…”.

“You may be right but I can’t tolerate bullying, after all, you don’t deserve to get bullied especially for you art.” Izumi explained, “You’re a talented artist.”

“Th-Thank you, Ameno-san…~” Seika quietly thanked, “B-But the other st-students might hate you for helping me… o-or r-ridicule you…”

“Doesn’t matter, I can always tell my dad about them since he’ll also be our science teacher from today onwards after, if I’m correct, your previous teacher quit” the blue haired girl commented, “Even if my father is a goof, he’s strict when he has to be.”

Seika giggled a little yet teared up, bringing slight concern from her possible new friend.

“Are… you okay?” Izumi questioned her classmate, concern for the shy one present in her voice.

“A-Ah, i-it’s nothing” Seika replied, immediately shaking off the tears.

“You’re lying....” the blue eyed girl stated in a blunt tone.

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry” Seika quietly reassured, “A-Anyway, w-we should eat lunch, the break’s n-nearly over”

“We should, do you know where we could eat?” The aloof girl asked while nodding, picking up her bag afterwards.

“I usually g-go up on the rooftop, n-not many students know where the stairs are for it” Seika explained with a shy smile leading Izumi to stand up.

“Lead the way then, Gingamaru-san” Izumi spoke, with a sort of gentle tone.

The redette nodded timidly and stood up, picking her bag up and leading the way to the rooftop stairs, Izumi following while walking next to her.

The two eventually reached the rooftop of the school, there was barely anyone in sight. Maybe one or two students here or there yet it was silent apart from the small chatters of friends. Echoes from the soccer and lacrosse pitches could also be heard however yet it was still clear of noise. It was a quiet paradise for anyone who hated loud sounds or were sensitive to noise. It was quiet, silent, peaceful, tranquil.

“W-We’re here~” Seika smiled at Izumi with a childlike happiness before running over to the fence facing the back of the school where the horizon met with a field of flowers while the sports area laid right in front of it. There was a field of colour past the sports pitches, flowers of red, orange, yellow, blue laid. All sorts of colour could be seen. It was obvious that this was the redette’s favourite place due to the natural yet invisible but inviting aura radiating off her as she smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Even though she has always known this place, she always loved the view of the flower field that met the sky.

“That’s a really beautiful sight” Izumi commented on the view before sitting down to which Seika sat down afterwards - both of them taking their lunches out of their bags. There were obvious differences between the two meals, Seika being much more simpler consisting of a sandwich, a bag of crisps, chocolate and an orange whilst the taller one’s consisted of rice, sausage, egg. Pretty much anything you’d find in the classical bento box. It was clear Izumi came from a higher class family than Seika who’d probably belong to the middle class group of society.

“It really is, i-it’s much nicer during the winter when it t-turns night earlier~” Seika responded, “The stars twinkle really br-brightly, it sometimes makes me want to be a star~” the shy one added, giggling a little while Izumi smiled slightly at her.

“Even though the stars are burning spheres of multiple gasses?” Izumi curiously questioned, a slight laugh in her question. She obviously meant it as a joke yet Seika nodded.

“Yeah~ A-After all, stars are usually beacons of hope and dreams, right?” Seika smiled, “Well that’s what I’ve learnt from the magical girl shows I’ve watched. I’ve a-always wanted to be like the g-girls who fight to protect, they’re amazing. They sparkle so much.”

Izumi, smiling, listened to the girl talk as she herself ate. She found it interesting how such a small, not so confident girl had such big dreams that she intended to follow no matter what came her way.

“I’ve always wondered if magic does exist to be honest,” Izumi interjected, “After all, there’s never been much proof that supernatural aspects exists, especially in my eyes as a rookie scientist”.

“I believe in it~ A-After all, there’s a whole universe out there with a world where magic exists~ We just don’t kn-know it yet” Seika smiled before finally munching on her lunch.

"You're really strange, Gingamaru” Izumi stated after swallowing, “You have such big dreams despite always being bullied, why?”

“I-I guess I just do~ Plus, it was my father who always taught me to dream no matter what~” Seika smiled. Yet, Izumi couldn’t help but grow more curious about Seika. Why did she mention “was” when talking about her dad? Did something happen to her father?

“What do you mean by “was”?” Izumi questioned.

“A-Ah… it’s nothing... “ Seika continued to smile, despite having small tears in her eyes before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Gingamaru…” Izumi muttered, beginning to worry before the school bell goes, “Come on Gingamaru, time to go back to lessons”

Izumi stood and, after putting her lunchbox back in her bag, held out her hand to help Seika up. Seika’s face grew red immediately, imagining Izumi as a prince helping a princess much like in an anime she remembers watching and slowly took Izumi’s hand after doing the same as Izumi did before standing up and, with the help of Izumi, stood up only to fall into her leading her to glow a bright red colour in the face while the taller girl also blushes yet more subtly and looks away in slight embarrassment of blushing. Seika, realising Izumi is blushing, giggles as a result.

“Y-You’re blushing, Izu-chan~” Seika giggled, Izumi blushing slightly more but smiles a little.

“Izu… chan...?” Izumi looked at her, a confused expression on her face.

“A nickname~” Seika smiled before looking fearful, "Don't y-you like it? I-I'm so-"

"Don't worry, it's okay. I like this 'nickname'" Izumi cut her off, "Anyway, let's go. We'll be late back otherwise."

Seika nodded, a small smile on her face as she and Izumi walked back to class in silence.

Meanwhile, a flash of blue ran through the bushes of the city. It stopped to reveal an otter like creature of a blue colour, it breathed heavily yet it couldn’t give in to exhaustion. It continued to run and run. It also continually to watch and stare at the sky. There was a girl floating in the sky, looking around. She wore gothic attire and had long, braided dull lavender hair. It appeared like she was shedding tears with glittering droplets falling from this mysterious girl.

“I have to find them before she attacks innocent people…” the mysterious creature spoke before running faster.

Back at the school, lessons continued as normal until the end of the school day. Izumi waited for Seika to finish up some work before the two headed outside. Seika gleamed with the same aura as before when they were on the rooftop of the school. Her bullies saw how happy she was leading to be confused but also whisper to each other, probably about how they're going to discourage her next. Who knows?

"Hey, Gingamaru, do you want to come to my house for a bit?" Izumi questioned the shy yet currently happy girl before growing slightly embarrassed and blushing ever so, "Dad has to stay back to do some paperwork and I'd sort've got lonely even though my mom and brother are home"

Though initially nervous about meeting Izumi's family at first, the shy girl nodded. Seika went to open her mouth to speak however a huge explosion went off. Students began to scream and run away, most escaping into the possible safety of the school will some ran away.

Through the smoke of the explosion, a shadow like figure slowly flew out. It was the same girl the otter was chasing before. Her features were more visible now, her grey eyes cried an endless stream of tears whilst her dull lavender hair was braided and hip length hair that blew around from the smoke.

Unlike other students, Seika and Izumi just stood there in fear, Seika more than the blue haired girl. The girl who cried endlessly floated forward before looking at Seika and Izumi and seeing an aura of happiness surrounding each of them.

“Joy…” The girl muttered before the girl shot a blast of black energy at the redette.

Seika remained frozen. She couldn’t move. She was about to let the dark energy hit her. Suddenly, Izumi jumped in front of Seika, taking the hit.

“I-Izumi…!” Seika stuttered loudly, scared.

Izumi shook in pain, it was overwhelming. Even for her. She couldn’t handle it. She began to tear up. The joyous aura that was once surrounding her turned black as the night. It turned negative, hopeless. An orb separated from Izumi’s chest, blue in colour yet it was slowly turning black with negative energy

“K-Kagamida… escape from the now mirrored joyous heart filled with despair…!” The gothic girl shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks as the darkening orb took shape of a now unconscious Izumi. It grew demonic wings. All it could say was its own name as a monster, “Kagamida”. It even wore demonic wear. Izumi, well the soul of Izumi, was no longer.

In fear of her life, Seika remained frozen as she tried to grasp the idea of what was currently happening. It felt too unreal for her. It felt like this was a magical girl anime. Though she shouldn’t she went through a mental checklist. Normal school day? Check. Evil person? Check. Monster transformed from an innocent passersby? Check. Any otherworldly creature? Nope. Magical girls swooping in to save the day? Nope.

As Seika went through the checklist in her head, the otter ran in front of her and growled at the monster created from Izumi. This snapped Seika back into reality as she heard the otter growl.

“Human! Run and find somewhere safe to hide! Now!” The otter shouted at the frozen girl.

Seika, still petrified in place, couldn’t move. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t leave what was left of Izumi behind.

“I-I can’t… I d-don’t want to leave I-Izu-chan behind… I c-can’t!” Seika cried, “I can’t let her suffer! Turn I-Izumi back to normal!”

The gothic girl looked at Seika and felt an obvious pain. Yet, she couldn’t change Izumi back.

“I-I can’t! Sh-She’s much happier in this form a-anyway!” the girl yelled back, the tears streaming more and more.

“N-No she isn’t! Y-You’re making her suffer!” Seika continued to cry, having said that rather quietly yet she still shouted it. Seika looked at Izumi’s lifeless body. Seika also began to glow with a faint pink aura in which the otter noticed. Seika then begun to walk towards the demonic copy of Izumi.

“That human…” the blue creature muttered in disbelief of the girl.

Seika continued to walk forward despite her fear.

“E-Even if I’m not a magical girl… I-I can’t let anyone suffer… I want to s-save Izumi…!” Seika yelled the last part as loud as her small voice could manage, the pink aura glowing ever so brightly before it surrounded the area - a beam of light shooting down from the sky causing the redette to jump back in fear of this strange energy. The beam disappeared, leaving a golden charm with a pink star crystal engraved into it. Seika was drawn to it. She wanted to pick it up in which she did a few seconds after staring at it. The aura that the timid girl emitted before got sucked into the strange item, the brooch like object glittering with star like particles. Seika just blinked at the item, confused. Yet, the otter knew exactly what this was.

“Human! Use that Crystal Brooch to transform into a Magia Warrior by using the phrase “ _ Crystal Light Release! _ ”!” the animal shouted, scaring the feeble girl who simply nodded and shouted the phrase. 

**_“Crystal Light Release!” Seika called_ **

Seika entered a transformation sequence upon the sight of a pink, sparkly background. Seika tapped her Crystal Brooch, a bright light shining afterwards. As the light glows, Seika brought the brooch to her chest and she turns into a sparkling, pink silhouette - a slightly darker pink than the background. Her silhouette then spun, her dress and gloves appearing while her giant bow on her backside also appeared - gradually turning back from silhouette into a physical human. Her socks and boots then appeared and she fully turned back from being a silhouette, her eyes changing colour and her hair shifting from dark red to pink and it grows longer. The transformation then finishes when she applied her brooch to her chest.

“The Magic of The Shining Galaxies and Starlight! The Star of Dreams! Magia Galaxia!” the now transformed Seika called, now known as Magia Galaxia.

The new warrior opened her eyes, she felt different. She felt more confident than ever before. She felt like magic was the only thing that possessed her at that moment. That’s when she realised she had transformed into a magical girl. Seika stared at her new appearance; her hair was now a different shade of pink and longer, her eyes had changed colour, her outfit was completely different. It felt unreal, especially for Magia Galaxia. She looked like her magical girl persona. She couldn’t believe this. She felt happy yet fearful at the same time. It was like a dream for her yet it was scary. In the midst of time, the newly transformed girl started to freak out in fear.

"What h-happened to me?!" she squealed in fear, “Why is m-my hair pink?! Wh-Why am I wearing this?! Is this a dream?! Th-This is impossible!”

“Stay calm, Galaxia!" The otter called to the once red haired girl, "You're a Magia Warrior, destined to protect the universe from a serious threat!"

"Magia… Warrior?" Galaxia asked with a confused face.

The antagonist was shocked, she couldn’t believe her eyes. From the point of view of Galaxia and the strange creature, it seemed like it had been ages since this girl had seen a Magia Warrior. She tried to stop herself from attacking the new hope of the universe. Yet, she couldn’t refrain from commanding the demonic Izumi to attack the new magical girl.

“Kagamida, attack h-her!” The villainess commanded with her shy voice, the monster attacking the star adorned girl in an instant.

Scared, Galaxia made a sudden sky-high jump to dodge the attack. Surprised, she also began to scream in fear as she fell back to Earth. Just before landing on the ground, she unknowingly conjured a flurry of stars which catch her and set her upright once her feet touch the ground before disappearing. Trying to figure out how she just summoned that flurry, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The demon punched the magical girl in the stomach and sent flying, hitting the building and scratching her arm along the wall. Blood began to flow from the scratch, Galaxia feeling it run down her arm yet she was hemophobic, one sight of the blood. She would faint, pass out, lose the fight to save Izumi. She couldn’t look at the red liquid running down her arm. She slowly stood, doing her best to avoid looking at the blood.

“Galaxia! Your arm is bleeding!” The otter yelled at the magical girl of pink.

“I-I know…” Her small voice answered, having managed to stand up now, “I-I can’t look at it though… I’ll pass out… I can’t give up… I need to s-save I-Izu-chan…”

Galaxia shook in pain and fear, trying to keep herself standing as the dread of losing Izumi to darkness resonated throughout her body.

In an instance, though scared and full of angst, the girl commanded the monster to attack once again - the creature created from Seika’s first friend went to send kick at the shy warrior yet gets propelled away once the guardian of dreams sent a punch at the demon, making physical contact with the arm of the Kagamida. Surprised by this, Galaxia stared at the hand that she used to weaken the Kagamida. She didn’t understand where this sudden strength came from. Yet, it felt good. It felt amazing that she was just able to defend herself from a threat. But… she couldn’t help but feel immediately guilty; after all, she just hurt the demonised spirit of her friend.

With her feeble stature, Galaxia slowly began to walk towards the monster as her Crystal Brooch glows a bright pink. The magical girl took notice of this and just stood there, staring at the pin in the middle of her chestbow. She was confused, slightly scared even. She had no idea what to do. Why was it shining? Why wouldn’t it stop?

“Galaxia!” The otter yelled, snapping the dream warrior out of her confusion, “Tap your brooch and perform your purification attack! That’s the only way you’ll be able to save your friend’s soul!”

The girl nodded before hesitantly tapping her brooch. She once again got engulfed by a pink aura and was surrounded by trillions of stars.

Galaxia then raised her hand to the sky after leading her hand away from the brooch, the brooch now glowing vividly as a star began to glow above her raised hand. As the star began to glow, she grabs the star and brings the raised arm down, bringing it to her chest before gently holding the star in both of her hands and she delicately kissed it before shouting "Resonate, Dreaming Stars of the Galaxy!" - the star now shining even brighter as Galaxia thrusts it forward, the star multiplying and turning into several hundred smaller stars and the stars surround the target, purifying it while the magical girl yells “Galaxia Shining!”. 

The area was engulfed by the starlight, students and teachers watching this phenomenon happen from inside the building. They were starstruck, literally. They had never seen anything like this before. It was unnatural, magical, out of the world. Yet, they had no idea who Galaxia was. The only conclusion that they could grasp from this is that Galaxia was a human like alien or something.

As for the Kagamida, it was purified. It returned to the state of the blue orb which returned to Izumi’s body. The girl of blue hair and eyes started to wake up. The villain however, took this as an opportunity to retreat from the battlefield. Galaxia, using her magic unknowingly, returned everything to normal before the attack. Anything that was destroyed was materialised by magic back to its original form. The magical girl detransforms, her brooch landing in her hands. She kneels next to Izumi as the cold girl began to wake up. Her icy eyes fluttered open.

“What… happened?” The cold girl questioned.

// END OF CHAPTER //


End file.
